


do you wanna, like... have sex

by tranquilatlast



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Come Eating, Cunnilingus, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Riding, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, arsonberry, there's a reason Rich is bi and not gay cowards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tranquilatlast/pseuds/tranquilatlast
Summary: Rich and Brooke are alone at Brooke's house after their making out scares off Jeremy and Michael. They decide to have sex together for the first time, and Rich finds out how much his girlfriend enjoys taking control.





	do you wanna, like... have sex

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo this is for my guy mako who coined the shipname "arsonberry"
> 
> me?? posting 2 smut fics w.in hours of each other?? I'm so rad
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

When Rich and Brooke got together, everyone found out immediately. Mostly because they had planned to show up at school together before their friends so everyone could walk up to them making out against Brooke’s locker in the morning. The whole school knew, really, and it was surprising how shocked everyone was. They both felt pressured and used by the SQUIP in different ways and had a pretty great friendship consisting of secret handshakes, petnames, and more inside jokes than Jeremy and Michael had, so why wouldn’t they get together?

“Anyone who mains Pit in SSB is a fucking twink. Sorry Jer,” Michael hummed one day, grinning at his boyfriend as Rich snickered. Jeremy was thoroughly flushed, avoiding eye contact as he sipped from a Caprisun, and Brooke giggled, lightly nudging Michael’s shoulder. The four of them were hanging out at Brooke’s house after a double date at the mall. Rich and Brooke were together on the edge of the bed, while Michael was swiveling around in Brooke’s desk chair and Jeremy was against the wall.

“I am a _twunk_ ,” Jeremy insisted quietly, taking an aggressive sip of his juice as his boyfriend picked up the playful banter. Rich had watched the two of them, amused, before he got bored. He’d been leaning back on his arms, but moved his right arm to poke at a laughing Brooke, who turned to look at him with a raised brow and a questioning smile. He leaned in slightly, licking his lips, and Brooke shifted closer.

“Oh my god, no, Sheik mains are the kinkiest fucks out there! Rich, tell him–they’re making out. Jeremy, let’s go, they’re making out again.” With a hum and a wave goodbye from Rich, the boyfriends rushed out of the room and out of the house, as evident by the slam of the front door. Brooke giggled against Rich as they left, the two of them breaking apart just several moments after their friends left. The couple intertwined their hands, enjoying each other’s presence as they shred a few more soft kisses.

“Hey,” Brooke said after a minute of admiring her boyfriend’s face, Caprisun long forgotten. “No one else is home. Do you wanna, like… have sex?”

Rich looked up at her, lips parted in surprise. Brooke couldn’t help but lean in to steal another kiss before pressing her forehead to his, blonde locks falling from their place behind her ear to hang between them.

“W-Well, uh, yeah! Yeah, I’d love to, just–are you sure? You really want to?” Rich asked, kind of nervous. Ever since he’d lost the SQUIP, he rarely had sex on his mind. Whenever he did, he’d just do other stuff until the feeling ebbed away so he wouldn’t have to power through PTSD every time he tried jacking it.

“Hell yeah, ‘course I do.” Brooke offered a lopsided grin and another soft peck on the lips, melting away Rich’s hesitance.

“Then yeah, totally. We’re, like, super hot, let’s do it,” he said excitedly. The lisp kind of overshadowed the tone of confidence, but Brooke found it endearing. “How are we starting this?”

“You’ve had sex before. We’ve both had sex before,” she reminded Rich amusedly, leaning back and tucking her hair behind her ear again. Despite this very true fact, the pair thought about how to go about doing the do.

“Okay. Okay, hey, we already made out a bunch, so let’s just get right down to business. Just strip,” Rich suggested, gesturing to the both of them and starting to tug his shirt off. Brooke watched for a moment before averting her eyes, then turning around and hopping off the bed to follow suit.

“Right. Tell me when you’re ready.” They both promptly got undressed, facing opposite directions. Brooke hummed a quiet tune as she unclipped her bra and shed her panties, not too surprised to find she was already starting to get wet in anticipation. Rich let his boxers drop, eyeing his half-hard cock. “You good? Three, two, one…”

At the same time, both teens turned around to assess each other. Rich immediately eyed Brooke’s boobs, since they were totally the most obvious things about a naked teenage girl. They were a bit smaller than they seemed to be with her bra keeping them up, but they were super cute. Most of her body was shaved, which made Rich wonder whether she was anticipating this or not.

“I think you’re hotter than me, dude,” Rich commented, raising his brows in appreciation. Brooke’s gaze swept over the fading streak in his hair, the abs he’d kept working on, the slight curve of his dick as he stood. She clicked her tongue and hopped back onto the bed, mattress dipping under her weight.

“No way, we’re both equally lookin’ like snacks,” she said matter-of-factly, leaning in to kiss Rich again. He kept his grin down to keep it up, raising a hand to cup his girlfriend’s cheek. With them being really casual friends before starting to date, it was a bit odd to get into the intimacy like this, but they were easing into it. Casual buddies, casual sex.

“Can I touch you?” he asked, ready to take the reigns once he broke apart from her. Brooke bit her bottom lip for a moment, pondering, before shaking her head. Rich raised a brow, noting the sly smirk starting to grow on her face.

“Get down on the bed, babe,” Brooke ordered, keeping her voice firm. The sudden change in tone made Rich inhale through his teeth, sitting a bit straighter at the pleasing thought of such a friendly girl taking charge the first time they had sex. Brooke poked his chest, catching his attention again. “You gonna stare at me all day, pretty boy? Down.”

Rich let out a breathy laugh, more nervous than anything else, scooting away and laying down on Brooke’s floral pillow she never really laid on. He watched her eye him up and down, arched up slightly at her hands coming down to feel his chest. Brooke shuffled up closer, gently swatting at Rich’s hands when he tried to grab her waist.

“Don’t touch me yet. You wanna eat me out? You any good?” she asked him, swinging one leg over Rich’s shoulders to have her heat over his chest. Just the thought of having her on his tongue made Rich’s mouth water. How long had it been since he’d eaten pussy?

“If I do say so myself.” The blonde moved up further, making a show of arching her back and grinning down at him with her core above his chin. He could smell her now, a musky scent that made a strong sense of want build up from his crotch. “Can I? Please?”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Brooke said with a more playful tone. She gripped the headrest with one hand and rested the other on the bed before finally lowering herself onto Rich’s open mouth. She sighed quietly at the warmth and shuddered as he dragged his tongue over her wet folds. Rich let out a small moan at the taste of her, gripping the bedsheets. “Ah, fuck, c’mon. You’re so slow.”

At the mild complaining, Rich gladly took the bait and tilted his head to get a better angle on her. Brooke whined after he flicked the tip of his tongue over her clit, giving him a certain sense of pride. He noted her reactions to different things, the way her hips twitched up when he sucked at her clit, the way her thighs tensed around him when his tongue prodded at her entrance. When he moved his head up more to sneak his tongue further up, Brooke let out a loud moan and threw her head back.

“Fuck, baby, feels so good,” she gasped out, the praise sending jolts right to Rich’s dick. He absently moved his hips up and was met with totally nothing. Brooke seemed to notice his fruitless effort and let out a quiet laugh, reaching down to brush her fingers through his hair. With a quick tug, Rich melted and paused in his ministration, eyes closing in bliss. “You like that, pretty boy? Get me off and I’ll let you fuck me into oblivion.”

That was an offer he really could not refuse. Rich lapped at Brooke’s heat, relishing in the sounds she made in response. He stuck his tongue out more to enter her, feeling her grind down onto him vigorously. Rich was experienced in this field especially, glad to be the giver in any bedroom situation, but Brooke didn’t seem satisfied with just this.

“Fuck me with your fingers, don’t stop anything else.” Brooke lifted herself a few inches, ignoring the way Rich whined in protest, and took one of his hands to coax his middle and ring fingers into her mouth. He watched her suck at them and lick over the tips to coat them in her saliva before releasing him so he could lower his hand to her entrance. “Faster you get this right, the faster you–oh, _fuck_ , Rich–”

Before she’d even finished her sentence. Rich pushed his fingers in slowly, so she could take in the size of them. Once he’d hilted, Brooke moved a hand to her chest, brushing over her tits and taking a pink nipple between her thumb and forefinger with a moan. Rich paused at the sight for just a moment before pumping his fingers in and out, Brooke’s fluid combining with her spit. He tongued her clit gently, bringing more beautiful sounds of pleasure from her.

“Good boy, fuck, you’re fucking me so so well. More, more, can’t you find a girl’s g-spot?” Brooke was groping herself with both hands now, grinding down onto Rich’s hand without shame. He chuckled softly against her and crooked his fingers, pressing at that specific spot that made Brooke tense up and arch her back again, a sound between a moan and a whine tearing from her throat. “Shit, oh fuck–”

A few more minutes of Brooke toying with her breasts and Rich having her melt around his fingers with his tongue against her clit brought her to orgasm. Brooke froze and squeezed her partner’s head between her soft thighs, jaw totally slack as she came hard. Rich moaned against her pussy, licking up the cum that leaked out of her swollen heat without slowing his fingerfucking.

She squealed at the overstimulation and doubled over, gripping the headboard with both hands as she shakily lifted herself off of him. Rich followed for a moment before letting his head rest on the pillow, a smug grin on his face as he looked up at her flushed face. Some of Brooke had spilled over his chin, making his mouth and the area around it glisten.

“Did I do good?” he asked, bringing his wet fingers up to his mouth and licking them clean. Brooke visibly shuddered at the sight and nodded, catching her breath. Her blush had crept down to her neck, a light dusting of pink making her glow.

“You look good, too. You’re so, so pretty, I’m all over you. Wanna be in me now?” Brooke asked breathily, letting herself grin when Rich nodded. The blonde gently took his wrist and nodded behind her in a silent order that Rich happily followed. He reached down with his slick fingers and wrapped them around his dick, fully hard now. He let out a quiet breath of relief as he started to jerk himself off.

Brooke shuffled back to lean down and lick some of herself from the corner of Rich’s mouth, then kissed his lips hungrily. She let out a light hum at the taste, parting her boyfriend’s lips with her tongue and slipping it into his mouth. They kissed like that for a while, Rich releasing quiet grunts as he jacked off and Brooke tasting herself on him. She wanted to move on eventually, breaking the kiss and looking over her shoulder at Rich’s hard cock.

A brief few moments of questions had them both confirm they were clean and Brooke was on the pill. She moved Rich’s hand away to pump his dick on her own, moving back more so she was over his length. Rich watched her lower his hips, biting his bottom lip as Brooke brushed the head of his cock between her pink folds, using it to press at her clit.

“Please, please, Brooke, ride me,” Rich begged lightly, trying not to buck up into her. Brooke was the one in control right now and he didn’t want to rush ahead too eagerly. “Wanna see you bounce on my cock, you’re always so pretty. Let me fuck you, hurry up.”

“You’re fucking amazing.” Brooke was obviously impressed and kept one hand on Rich’s chest for balance as she sunk down, moaning at his bare dick filling her up. She’d taken bigger, but it had been so long since she’d had a good fuck. Rich being more than a one night thing got her all worked up. Rich watched her take all of him at once, sighing at the warmth of her around him. “Jesus fuck, you’re big.”

“You’re really tight.”

“Thanks, you’re pretty cool, too.”

“Oh my fucking god.”

Brooke laughed, an airy sound that sent flutters through Rich’s chest. A blinding grin stayed on her face as she shifted slightly, a soft breath leaving her. Rich moved his hands from her knees up her thighs, pausing at his girlfriend's bony hips. Brooke clenched slightly, just to be a tease, before moving halfway off and sinking back down again. They both moaned softly, encouraging her to keep going.

Before long, the blonde had a steady pace going with Rich guiding her by her hips. Her walls dragged over Rich's dick wetly whenever she moved up, only to take it back on once she'd move back down. She grabbed one of Rich's hands and pulled it up to her chest so he could fondle her, drawing an airy whine as he pinched her nipple.

“God, fuck, Rich, you're so good. Such a pretty boy with a nice, big cock,” she praised, reaching down to grip his hair and tug it. Rich arched his back at the feeling, a low groan escaping his throat. Brooke's jaw went slack as his length moved over her g-spot. “Fuck me, fuck me, make me cum on your dick.”

Rich obeyed without hesitation, his lower lip caught between his teeth. He had to return his hand to Brooke's hips and move her up and down, the action being easy enough with his strength and her weight. When that didn't seem to be enough, he started thrusting upwards into Brooke, hitting deep inside her each time.

It felt phenomenal. When Brooke kept her back arched, every single thrust had the swollen head of his dick pressing against her g-spot to lead the rest of him to slide over it as well. She voiced her praise eagerly, legs shaking at the force Rich used to fuck her. Heat spread all over her body, and she needed to cum again so bad.

“You like that? Fuck, y-you like my pussy? I'm so wet for you, love your cock, you're so–aah, SHIT–so good for me, a good slut for my pussy. Talk for me, pretty boy,” she babbled on, resting her hands on Rich's chest as he went. Naturally, sweat formed on their bodies, a bead going down the back of Brooke's neck.

“Yes, yes, god, yes,” Rich started, voice sounding wrecked even though he was the one doing the fucking. Brooke felt a strong sense of pride. “Love your pussy, wanna make you cum on my dick, fuck, please. S-So tight, you're so warm.”

“Cum in me, fucking shoot your load, let me feel it.” Brooke tensed and gasped out loudly as Rich started moving more eagerly, managing to pound into her from the bottom. Her walls were weak and fluttering around him and Brooke decided to make conscious efforts to clench around Rich to get him closer.

Rich's orgasm hit him hard and unexpectedly. He froze all the way inside of Brooke after one solid thrust, fingers digging into his girlfriend's hips. His jaw went slack and he couldn't breathe for a moment before a low moan escaped him. Brooke felt full, whining at the heat filling her up and grinding down a few times to milk the rest of Rich's cum into her. It was times like this when she was so very grateful for birth control.

“Ohh my god…fuck, christ,” Rich gasped out once his orgasm started to die down. He moved up into Brooke a bit more before lifting her off of him, groaning at the white dripping out of her entrance. Brooke shifted slightly, still uncomfortably horny. She glanced at Rich, biting her lip and gesturing for him to switch positions.

She ended up on her back, legs spread, with the other teen between them. He held Brooke's thighs gently, face over her abused cunt. Just his breath fanning over her pussy made Brooke whine, keeping herself from bucking her hips up to his mouth. She had to stay in control, even beneath Rich.

“You did so good, huh? Can't wait to taste me?” she asked, voice noticeably low. Rich nodded eagerly, looking up at her with a cloudy gaze. Brooke ran her hand through his hair and tugged, watching his eyes flutter shut. “Such a slut for my pussy. Say it.”

“I-I'm such a slut for your pussy, Brooke. Please let me eat my cum out of you, I wanna taste you, wanna get my tongue inside and make you feel so good,” Rich rambled, nearly shaking as he tried to control himself. He watched her, eyed the corner of her lips twitch up, moaned at the nod she gave him.

Brooke was already extremely sensitive, teetering on the edge of orgasm. Her cunt felt so hot and full and needy, she just had to give it more attention. When her boyfriend lowered and licked a stripe over her, she keened and let out a beautiful little wail of pleasure. Rich worked at her slowly, poking his tongue between her folds, pressing it flat against her clit. Finally, he poked the tip of his tongue at her entrance before dipping it in and lapping at her hungrily.

“Oh! Oh, fuck, Rich, _god_ –yes, babe, keep going,” she moaned breathily, clenching her eyes shut and gripping his hair. Brooke rocked her hips against his heavenly tongue, mouth agape. “Yeah, fuck yeah. Your tongue is so good, pretty boy, you're so, so good at eating me out, gonna make me cum–”

Brooke forced her eyes to open, keeping them half-lidded. Just then, Rich moved his gaze up, raking over her naked body with eyes full of hunger and pleasure and eagerness. They met gazes and she was totally gone, thrown into a toe-curling, mind-numbing orgasm. Brooke released a sound between a moan and a shriek, feeling her partner suck at her clit through her high.

After what felt like an eternity of white bliss, it wore off. Brooke was sweating, completely and utterly spent. Rich pushed himself up and licked his bruised lips, his chin covered in Brooke's substance again. He crawled over her and they were kissing, sharing their mixed tastes with their tongues in each other's mouths. After several moments, Rich couldn't keep himself up and had to break the kiss to lay down beside her, both of their chests heaving. They were silent for a while, trying to catch their breaths.

“Not bad, huh?” Rich asked cheekily. Brooke let out a breathy laugh and held up a fist, barely able to look over at him.

“I think we can do better next time.” Rich gave her a soft fistbump, worn-out grins on both of their flushed faces.

**Author's Note:**

> hella
> 
> the end feels rushed but I'll just have to write more smut to make up for that
> 
> tysm for reading!!


End file.
